Something New, Something Different
by ShitForBrains
Summary: Edward finds love from someone he never thought it was possible with. Leah finds herself giving her broken heart to someone whom she never thought could mend it for her. A beautiful romance between two unlikely enemies. Do read and review. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Something New, Something Different**

**This is a Edward/Leah fan fiction. For those who are in favor for Edward and Bella please do not read as I'm sure you will not like it. The rest please give it a go. Starts with the end of Eclipse after the Volturi leaves Forks. Jacob does not get injured. Edward and Bella's conversation in the forest. **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT.**

At the Meadow, Edward, "Bella I don't see what the problem is. If it really matters so much to you love, then August 13th? One month before your birthday? How about that love?" Bella doesn't say anything; she just plucks out grass around her.

Edward sighs, "Alice is very excited that you're letting her plan everything. We're in good hands you know, maybe a little too good." He said smiling. Bella, "Edward." He looks at her. Bella, "Edward, we need to talk."

Edwards sits up straight, "What's wrong Bella?" Bella dusts of the grass and licks her lips, "Edward. I want you to change me." Edward gently takes her hand, "I will Bella, when I marry you." Bella roughly removes her hand from him and stands up.

Edward calls out in shock, "Bella! What's wrong?" Bella, "You are!" Edward looks at her worriedly. Bella, "Edward what is wrong with you? Why do you keep doing this? Do you not love me?" Edward, "Bella love, what is the matter? You know how much I love you." He gently grabs her shoulders.

Bella pushes his hands away, "Then why do you keep doing this?" Edward, "Doing what? Bella!" He grabs her by the shoulder again. "Tell me what I did? Why am I doing that upsets you so much?" Bella, "You're not changing me!"

Edward doesn't say anything. Bella looks at him and continues, "You're not changing me and somehow I get this feeling that you don't plan on changing me." Edward smiles, "Bella, I promise you, I will. I just wish for us to do this at mates."

Bella, "I am your mate now Edward! I want to become like you now." Edward gets confusion in his mind. Edward, "Yes you are. But I want it to be proper. Let everyone know that you're my wife, letting Volturi know that you're in my family."

Bella, "I don't want that!" She yells. Edward looks at her in shock, "Bella! What is the problem?" Bella, "Change me now. Now Edward." Edward looking like he was crushed, "No Bella." Bella, "Edward please. Please. Just do this for me. For me. For us."

Edward, "Bella I love you but I can't do this now. Not with the wedding-" Bella, "Who cares about the damn wedding!" She yells. A few birds flew away. No one says anything. Bella was flushed with anger, "You're always doing this Edward. Every time."

Edward with his hands to his sides, "What am I doing that has gotten you this upset Bella? Tell me?" "Edward! Bella!" The couple turned to see Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie who just ran out of the forest to the meadow.

Alice runs forward and hugs Bella, "I had a vision. Both your futures changed. It's all blank." Carlisle, "We thought something happen and we rushed here." Esme, "Is everything alright? Edward dear you don't look well." Alice, "I think it's best we went home, something doesn't-"

Bella, "Stop! Just stop!" Everyone looks down to Bella who wiggles her way out of Alice's grip. Edward clearing his thoughts on everyone's thoughts, "Bella and I are talking. We'll be back home soon. You guys go ahead first."

Bella, "No! Wait!" Alice, "Bella, what's wrong?" Bella breaths in, "Alice!" Edward, "Bella we can talk about this later." Bella, "No we can't! I want to do this now!" Jasper, "Calm down Bella." Bella, "Alice! I want you to change me now."

None of the Cullens said anything. Alice looks back and forth to Bella and Edward. Alice, "Bella didn't Edward say he'll change you after the wedding?" Bella shakes her head, "No! I want this down now. I've done waiting!"

Esme, "Bella we understand you want to be with Edward soon but it's better if the both of you are married first." Emmett smiling, "Yeah then you can officially be our little sister!" Rosalie snorts, "Why you so interested in throwing away your life? Don't you want to spend time with your parents?"

Carlisle, "Kitty not now." He says to Rosalie. He looks over to the forest and nods his head towards Emmett, "Bella, why don't we all go home and talk?" Emmett and Jasper share a look once they look over to the forest. Alice, "Yeah, we can also go look for the flowers and later I'll bring you and Charlie for the cake samples? Okay?"

Bella, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WEDDING!"Everyone looks at her in shock. Edward, "Bella." Bella, "Why can't you understand me?" Everyone continued looking at her. Even a few wolfs hidden from the forest. Edward, "Bella please don't do this here. This doesn't concern them."

Bella, "No it consists of everyone!" Rosalie, "Fine then, enlighten us why don't you?" Bella moves away from the crowd and stands alone, "First. First it was when James bit me." She turns to look at Edward, "You could have left me changing. We wouldn't have to go through all this."

Bella, "Then on my birthday. You could have let Jasper bit me." A few gasps were heard and Jasper looks at her painfully. Alice, "Bella why are you saying this?" Bella, "Please just let me finish!" After a moment Bella, "Then you ditch me for no reason. I planned to get myself changed after I found out Jacob is a wolf."

Bella, "I knew there were vampires coming and going. I even came across Laurent once. I was hoping he could change me but Jacob and his-" Angrily, "His pack came in the middle. I wanted to get closer to a vampire but Jake that idiot wouldn't let me out of his sight!"

Bella, "I went to La Push everyday always going through by the forest way in hopes of running into nomad vampire but Jake was always there in between. Finally after a long time Alice came to get me, I flew to Italy to come get you.

Bella, "You could have changed me then or you could have let Aro or someone else change me but you didn't! And I was so angry at you for that. And I gave you a chance on the night you proposed, for you to change me again you didn't!"

She takes in a deep breath blinking away angry tears, "And now you're forcing me to get married to you without changing me. Why can't you just change me? I don't want to get married!" No one says anything. Even the wind blowing was loud.

Edward, "You don't want to marry me?" Bella wiping away her tears, "No Edward." Edward, "Do you love me Bella?" It was quiet again for a few moments. Esme, "We should go home and talk please." She said looking at the forest worriedly.

Edward, "Bella please, tell me you love me." Bella breaths out, "I don't." Alice gasps out. The Cullens began saying _'What are you saying Bella. Don't joke on stuff like this.'_ Bella, "Please. Just understand me."

Edward with his eyes closed, "Tell me Bella." Bella faces him, "Edward I- I love your immortality." Carlisle, "Bella please stop talking." Bella, "I love your beauty Edward. I love your strength. I love how everyone of you are living." Carlisle, "Bella we aren't living anymore."

Bella, "I want that. I only want that." Everyone keeps quiet. Bella, "I became your girlfriend only in hopes of becoming a vampire." Edward breaths in deeply while Rosalie glared straight at Bella for saying that. The rest of the Cullen stood there not knowing how to handle the situation.

Bella, "I always knew I wasn't normal. After I found out about Vampires I knew I had to become one. I want to have immortality Edward. I want to be able to live forever. I don't want to hurt humans or join the Volturi, I just want to be special."

Moments later Edward, "Not in the slightest Bella? Didn't you love me not just one bit?" He asks softly in a heartbreaking way that causes Esme to turn to her mate. Bella, "I love you because you are a vampire Edward."

With that Edward runs the opposite direction. It took a moment for everyone to know he was gone. Bella gasps. Carlisle, "Emmett, Rose, Jasper go after him!" The 3 took off running as fast as they could behind him. Emmett, "Edward!" Edward doesn't stop as he continues running and runs away.

Alice, "Bella how could you?" Bella, "No Alice, I- I just, I still love all of you." Alice, "Bella you love us like you love Edward for his immortality. How could you hurt him Bella? Bella he loves you." Bella, "I didn't want things to go like this. If you would have changed me sooner I-"

Carlisle, "What done is done Bella. We considered you as family. We wanted you Bella. Edward was really going to change you once you were married. You are his first love Bella." Bella, "Carlisle I know, I just." Esme, "How could you Bella? How could you do this not only to Edward but to all of us?"

Bella, "I still want to be part of you guys. I never said anything of not being." Esme looked at her painfully, "Bella you wanted to be with us because we are vampires not because we are family." Alice, "Bella tell us the truth, is this why you choose Edward and not Jacob?"

Bella huffs out frustrated tears, "It was never Edward or Jacob. I don't love them both! I-I just! I just needed to become a vampire." Alice blinks hard looking like she was really crying, "Bella you betrayed all of us. All of us all along."

Carlisle, "Both Edward and Jacob. This is not the Bella we thought you were. How could you do this to us Bella? We took you as our daughter." Bella, "Please stop! We can still be a family. I wanted to explain this to you once I became a vampire. I thought it would be easier for all of you to understand. I just didn't want to marry him."

Alice, "This is not the right way Bella! You betrayed us! You betrayed Edward and Jacob." Bella, "Jacob is my friend he will understand me if you don't!" She says angrily. Suddenly, "I don't Bella." Bella snaps her head to the left to see Jacob along with a few of his pack members.

Bella, "Jake! Jake I-" She tries to walk over to him. Jacob, "Stand there Bella. Don't come any closer." Bella stood frozen with fresh tears arising. Jacob, "Is it true? What you said? Did you only come to La Push to catch a leech? Was it not for me?"

Bella, "No! I also came to hang out with you. I just! I just." Jacob, "Just what Bella?" Bella stays silent. Jacob, "You want to become my enemy so much Bella? Did you even think about Charlie?" Bella, "Jake we can still be friends. And Charlie doesn't need me. He used to live alone for long. Jake-"

Jacob, "Don't call me that." He whispers and phases right in front of them before running into the forest. Soon after his pack mates followed him and a loud heart breaking howl was heard. Esme, "Look at what you've done Bella."

Bella, "This is not my fault! All this could have been avoided if only Edward changed me sooner! Nothings too late! Change me now Alice! And we all can live together forever." Alice breaths deeply and looks ahead. Carlisle, "Alice what is it?"

Alice, "It's Edward. He's heading to Denali Coven. He'll be there for a while." Esme, "Let's go to him. He needs us now more than ever." Bella, "Take me with you. Please. The Cullens look at her in disbelieve. Carlisle, "Bella please go home. Please don't come to our house. You are no longer part of our family Bella Swan."

Before she could even protest the vampires ran the way Edward left leaving her alone. But Bella wasn't alone. Bella stood there furiously wiping her tears away and sniffed in hard. "You can cut the crap by the way." Bella spun around and trips over a root to see Leah Clearwater standing behind her.

"You're acting sucks but it's a relief to see you finally admit the truth that you kept us all blinded in." Bella, "I didn't mean to do this to anyone! I just wanted to become a vampire!" Leah, "I can't wait for you to become a vampire to Isabella!"

Leah said walking closer and closer until was at one arm's length away from Bella. "I can't wait for you to become a leech because when you do and when you're back to Forks, I'll be there to rip you apart Swan!" Bella backs away in fear.

Leah, "How dare you do that to my brother?" Bella, "Ja- Jake's not your brother!" Leah, "His name is Jacob to you! You lost the right to call him Jake and JACOB is my brother! He is my pack brother!" Bella, "Go away! Leave me alone!" Leah, "I will, because I won't kill a human no matter how much I want to kill you now."

Leah glaring, "The most saddest part is that I feel that leech's pain you stupid dumb bitch!" And without a warning she bitch slaps Bella hard in the face and Bella was pushed back by the force and falls several feet away from where she stood.

Leah, "You are no longer allowed in the Quileute lands unless you're with your father. Don't you dare show your face or that stupid orange shitty truck of yours in our place again!" She shifts right in front of Bella and grows loudly, causing Bella to whimper and back away in fear, before running off to the forest.

**Hi all! Hope you enjoyed! Hit that review button and let me know what you think! Chapter 2 is being written on the process. Do check out my other stories! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Something New, Something Different**

**This is a Edward/Leah fan fiction. For those who are in favor for Edward and Bella please do not read as I'm sure you will not like it. The rest please give it a go. Thank you** _Rosalie end jacob_, _WEML101_, _meklittt_ and _BooksThatareMoviesThatareOnTV_** for reviewing the first chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.** _Rosalie end jacob_, **I had to use google translation. This is my first time to get a review in a different language. THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT.**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

I laid on the cold ground looking at the surprising clear sky. It was quite. Too quite. Something like how it was before I met Bella. Bella. Somehow the most slightest thought of anything can make me relate to her. It was hard not to think of her.

Before I met her, I was like this day dreaming my endless time away about finding my mate. When I found her I never took my mind of her. Now that I have lost her I can't seem to just stop thinking about her. I felt a droplet of the drizzle on my cheek bone.

There goes the clear sky. Bella really disliked the rain. I felt another sharp pain inside me for thinking about her again. _"If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain? Because I remember everything you said when you promised me your everything." _I muttered to myself.

It has been 3 months. I should have been running around for Alice to help her make my wedding prefect in her eyes. Staying my nights in her room watching her sleep and wake up in the most beautiful way. Making sure she doesn't get any nightmares. Wishing I could take a peek in her silent mind.

I should be happy about staying with her forever. Breathing her sweet scent. Making her my wife. Changing her into one of us. Becoming her mate. Hunting with her. Holding her hand forever. Playing the piano with her. Teaching her how to dance. Reading her my favourite poems. _Making love to her._

I wiped the drizzle out of my face and rubbed my thoughts away. Do I want her back? _God yes. _Should I beg for her to love me? _Yes. _Will she take me back? _Yes she will, because I'm a vampire._ I shook my head. My loneliness is reaching beyond the point where my reality hid. I can't stop thinking about her.

I needed a distraction. I got up. I wanted to stay with my family but the constant pitiful thoughts about my rejection was always in their head. Heading over to Denali for awhile to take things out of my mind seemed like a good idea until Irina returned from her escape and started mind torturing me of how everyone should help her get revenge on the wolves.

Finally I made my decision of leaving the country and heading over to England where we owned a private country estate but Alice saw how I was planning to leave and made a big fuss about me running away. I wanted no longer to be in Forks afraid I might run into her again.

Yes, I, Edward Cullen who is 100 year old vampire, was afraid to face my ex human girlfriend. I must be the world's most pathetic vampire, no! I am the most pathetic creature ever. I wondered if I will ever be able to get over my own self pity. 

I heard a few movements from a few feet away from me. A distraction. Without thinking for another second I raced towards the sound. I stopped with the edge of a large tree root. It was a Bambi, well a white tailed deer.

Which only meant that Bambi's mom was close. No matter how good Bambi smelled I can't forgive myself if I killed that innocent looking doe. Well I may have killed a few out of thirst but I wasn't that thirsty. I waited for a few moments before I saw the mom approach. She still hasn't noticed me. I smirked. They never do.

I waited for another full minute for the baby to move. Not that my kill it won't be perfect, I was the best most skilled predator in the world. It would happen in a swift moment, slight yelp from the doe and a delicious treat for myself. I leaped forward and that was the moment I heard the thought.

_Perfect angle, baby's moving, one bite to the throat and snap. 3 2 1 now! _I wasin my mid leap when I heard this. Instead of grabbing a hold of my treat I collided on a hard but fluffy fur that nearly cracked my shoulder. Both the force and I fell forward clashing into each other both of us growing, snarling aggressively.

I saw both Bambi and it's mom high jump and raced away from us to safety. _Aw FUCK! What the fuck just happened?_ This was supposed to be my exact thoughts but somehow it was from the fur that collided into me was thinking.

I quickly got up to my feet only to realize the furry beast was moving into defensive mode and began making it's stand against me. He was clearly stating that I was not welcomed. _Fucking leech. _Ahh. It's one of those mutts. What were they doing in Seattle?

_I'm so gonna fucking tear him another asshole for making me lose my lunch._ "Actually it was my lunch." I answered before I could stop. The grey wolf's eye glistered for a second but only for a second before it's thought became louder, _Fuck! It's that mind raping leech. _I bared teeth at the wolf, "Blame yourself for having a loud inner voice mutt."

Without even giving me a choice it leaped forward and bit me right in the face and I grabbing it's huge paws and feeling it sink it's claws in my palm. I growled loudly slamming both of us on the tall tree but the mutt still didn't let go of my face. _I'll tear off your head you stupid motherfucker!_

Suddenly Carlisle's face came into my mind, _Edward, son. Don't. They are not your enemies. Stop Edward. _I can't. This was a very good distraction. Maybe Irina was right. This was the right thing do to. Esme, _Edward love, don't. This isn't you._ I'm feeling no pain. I want to kill. I can kill.

Suddenly the wolf lets go of me and backs away into another defensive stand. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ I stood there looking at him. He was growling ferociously at me. _FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! _I stood still. He backed away because I didn't fight back. He clearly had an upper hand on me at the moment. But he wants a fair fight.

I felt my pocket vibrate. The grey wolf looked down to my pants and looked up at me, _Get it. It may be your last call once I'm done with you._ I took out my phone and saw the name **ALICE** flash brightly. I pressed the green button and answered, "_Edward! I lost your future! Don't do anything Edward. Please! Edward answer me! Esme it crying!" _

I didn't answer her as the wolf looked at me. "I'm fine." I said. Alice, _"I still can't see you. Where are you? We'll come get you! Edward please this isn't the right way to end things. We'll help you please!" _The wolf stood it's ground waiting for me. "I'm fine. I'll call you back in an hour. I promise." I hung up before she could reply.

Maybe I shouldn't have made the promise. _Promise? You're breaking hearts leech. You're gonna die anyway._ "Why?" I asked looking down to it. He looked at me in a moment of surprise, _You're talking to me now?_

"You are the only one here aren't you?" I asked. He growled pretty loud that a few birds flew away. _ENOUGH! Fucking fight me you leech! _"Why?" I asked again. _Do I need a reason? _"I didn't enter your land, I haven't killed a human or expose myself, so why do I have to have a pointless fight with you? Black might have a reason since we hate each other but why you? I don't even know you."

He stared at me and then barked out flying towards me and pounced on me catching me off guard again. _You made me lose my meal, that's a damn good reason for me to kill you leech. Of course he is a good distraction for me to take up._

I pushed him off me and got up. The same thing that I thought. A distraction. He wanted one too. It was too good to let go of it. Should I kill this wolf and start a war or should I walk away since the distraction for today was enough?

_COME ON! FIGHT ME! _He growled circling me. I sighed. I can't possibly put my family into a war because of my pointless need for a distraction. They do not deserve this. The mutts were already at the edge waiting for us to make a move, if I make a move now this will be the perfect moment for them to attack us and make the treaty void.

I took a step back. "I will not be your entertainment mutt." I turned my back against him. Suddenly I saw flashes of the grey wolf growling at Bella. Jumping on her body and tearing off her limps was shown. The sudden sickness I felt in me was unbearable. I felt as though my insides were ripped.

I turned back with utter anger and growled furiously and jumped without warming throwing myself on to him. He will not hurt her. The wolf's mind was filled with excitement that disgusted me. I tried to read his movement but he was too focused on just _ripping my head._ He barked at me and bit me right on the shoulder.

I growled in pain and slammed my fist on it's back. It went down dragging me with him. I felt it's razor sharp claws on my neck and a loud crack. Growling in pain as he ripped my shoulder I threw in a punch that tossed him over me. I saw the wolf roll over and hit a tree. It laid that sprawled. Flashes of a certain sandy colored wolf was shown in his head. _I'll do this for Seth._

As he rolled over I saw that I have managed to bite him several times, pulled out his fur, massive injury on his back and I might have fractured his right paw. But wait what were those dots on his chest? Those looked like nipples.

I looked back in horror as I realized it was not a male but it was the wolf tribe's only female and I happen to have seen it's crotch area all the way up to her 8 brown nipples. I quickly averted my eyes. My god. I just saw this. This was beyond the kind of a distraction I was hoping for.

She was fast on her feet. She was very fast, I'll give her that. But I was faster since I don't have to breath. I wanted to move away but she jumped on me again. Since I moved without an attack she had her weight on me and we went tumbling down a slippery slope.

"Stop you mongrel!" She growled with my shoulder in her teeth again. _I have to kill him. He's perfect! The perfect distraction. _We hit the ground hard and rolled off underneath to a large tree log. Her back hits the log and she unwillingly lets out a painful whimper which she changes into a growl.

I have to admit, she is one tough fighter that will not go down easy. But I can't back away now, she still had me in her mouth. That sounded very wrong of me. I growled back the unwanted thoughts of her. How could I even have thought like that with a wolf? How could I even have a thought about something like that about anyone?

Suddenly another memory was flashed through the wolf, but instead of a wolf I saw a tanned woman. '_How dare you do that to my brother?' Bella, 'Ja- Jake's not your brother!' The woman, 'His name is Jacob to you! You lost the right to call him Jake and JACOB is my brother! He is my pack brother!' _

_Bella,' Go away! Leave me alone! The woman, I will, because I won't kill a human no matter how much I want to kill you now.' She glares harshly at Bella, 'The most saddest part is that I feel that leech's pain you stupid dumb bitch!' _

_And without a warning the tanned woman slaps Bella hard in the face and Bella was pushed back by the force and falls several feet away from where she stood. 'You are no longer allowed in the Quileute lands unless you're with your father. Don't you dare show your face or that stupid orange shitty truck of yours in our place again!' _

_The woman shifts right in front of Bella and grows loudly, causing Bella to whimper and back away in fear, before running off to the forest. _I let go of the fur that I was holding onto immediately. She wolf lets go of me and shook her big head to clear away her thoughts. She felt my pain? That can't be true.

_STOP READNG MY MIND YOU BASTARD! I HAVE HAD IT ENOUGH WITH PEOPLE READING MY MIND! _I sat perfectly still in front of her and watched her growl at me. Then suddenly she started shaking and body. Her grey fur shook and twist in every angle.

_GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME! _I sat still as she moved away jumping around shaking her entire frame. _GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! _Her gigantic paws kept scratching herself. I felt something crawl on my arm. I looked down to see a huge centipede that was almost to the size of an Amazonian giant.

I shrugged it off my arm to see the female still yelping about for the centipede on her back. _GET IT OFF ME! IT'S GONNA KILL ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME. SETH! GET IT OFF ME! _I immediately got up to my feet and raced towards her.

Grabbing her frame and holding her neck in place I plucked out the centipede that was almost deep in her grey fur. The moment it was removed her entire body shook in disgust as her mind was begging for rain to wash away the crawling feel she still had in her body.

I looked down at my hand to see the centipede wiggling. _GET AWAY FROM ME! _I looked at the female to see her back away in fear her eyes focused on the insect in my hand. Is this female for real? She was ready in a second to take down one of the deadliest predator in the world but afraid of a little insect that was a million times smaller than her?

_GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY BACK! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER._ I felt myself finding this situation more and more amusing. All this childish ruckus for an insect? I took a step forward. The female backed away whining in the most heart wrenching way. It almost made me stop but just almost. I took another step forward.

The female, _STOP! PLEASE. GET IT AWAY. STOP!_ I couldn't help but chuckle. She was not afraid of me. She was afraid of the centipede. I saw her eyes grow wide behind me. I slowly turned behind to see the log that we crashed into crack open and lots of identical centipedes crawl out towards us.

_NO! THIS IS JUST LIKE WHAT IT HAPPENED IN KING KONG! NO I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS. THEY GONNA EAT ME ALIVE._ I rolled my eyes at her inner thoughts. Again all this for an insect? "It's just a bug. Calm down." _YOU CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THAT'S YOUR CREPPY CRAWLING SPECIES. _

I shook my head smiling looking at the wiggling insect. I crouched down to her height and she backed away, "It's just a small bug. There's no need to be afraid. It doesn't bite." _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. _"Calm down. Just look at it." I held it closer than I should have causing the female to place her head down on the ground eyes squeezed shut with her tail between her legs.

God she was truly afraid of a small bug. I smiled and threw the bug behind me and grabbed her by the back of her neck holding firmly so she wouldn't slip. _EWWWW! HE'S TOUCHING ME WITH THOSE SLIMEY HANDS! HE DIDN'T EVEN WASH THEM! _Without hesitating I made a high jump pulling the female and climbed up the slope we fell off.

Once on top I started running at full speed going back to the place where we both were hunting for Bambi's mom. _LET GO OF ME YOU ASSHOLE! LET GO! _I ignored all her growls and thrashings and reached the destination. I wanted to drop her but instead I placed her down.

She backed away from me snarling. I looked at her, "Not even a simple thank you." I muttered causing her to bare me her sharp teeth. "Why did you mean when you said she feel my pain?" I asked her. Her mind immediately flashed of Uley. The wolf pack leader.

Memories of them hugging, kissing, playing and saying _I love you's _were flashed. Then the images changed of him hugging a woman with terrible scars on her face. He was kissing her instead of this female. Memories of an older male dying in front of her was show. Memories of people, including Jacob Black himself, calling her a bitter bitch.

She shook her head and collected her thoughts growling at me. _Shit. I can't fucking control my thoughts! _"Why did you call Black your brother when he has obviously treated you in a hurtful way?" The female bared me her teeth again, _THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! STAY OUT OF MY MINE! JAKE IS MY PACK BROTHER!_

Ahh loyalty. She has that a lot in her. "Until next time mutt." I mumbled and ran off heading out of the forest ignoring her chasing me. Like she could ever catch me. Within few miles she stopped knowing that I was head out towards the city. I looked back only once to see her and hear her think, _I'll get him the next time._ Yes I truly hoped for another distraction.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Hit that review button and let me know what you think ya? Chapter 3 is being typed. Do check out my other stories ya! =D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Something New, Something Different**

**This is a Edward/Leah fan fiction. For those who are in favor for Edward and Bella please do not read as I'm sure you will not like it. The rest please give it a go. Thank you **_JellyWinchester_**, **_brankel1_**,** _Marie One_ **and** _BooksThatareMoviesThatareOnTV_ **for reviewing the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT.**

**Chapter 2**

**Leah**

I laid naked one the cold ground. My dress was somewhere near the tree by the way I came into the forest. I moved away from everyone and came to Seattle in hopes of putting an end to my phasing. But I can't even go one day without being a wolf.

I tremble for no reason, get edgy when there's no danger and feel restless because I'm not wagging my tail. My tenant would probably want me to move out since I already delayed a week with the rent. My job is paying me shit. I don't even have enough to eat for three meals. Though I could always hunt.

Hunting. I started to think back about what happen that day. 6 days ago to be exact. "Stupid ass. Who does he think he is?" I grumbled to myself sulking. He had seen the worst possible side of mine. And he laughed! "Asswipe!" That thing was gigantic and he was waving it on my face like it was some kind of a wobbly sausage.

I rolled over feeling all the dry leaves, wet leave and dirt on my skin. I should probably just go to the stream and take a quick dip. I always dip before I return out to the city. I started heading over there. One thing I didn't like about bathing there was that I always felt like someone was watching me.

My first thoughts were always on the leech, but then I didn't smell him at all. And why in the world would he look at me, a wolf? I'm like the last person he wants to see at such a state. I found myself smiling thinking how he would react if he saw me nude.

Then again he'd probably compare mine to his stupid girlfriend's fair slender slim figure. I grumbled inwardly wrapping my arms around myself. Aw hell let's just admit it. I have the biggest hips, balloon tits and dark nipples. Why would anyone even like my body? I even stopped shaving ever since I became a wolf.

Who would even look at me like this without having to say at least something like, _You should do something about your legs. Maybe your eyebrows and maybe you should go for a facial._ I huffed out annoyed. "Well we all can't be Bella freakin Swan can we?"

I walked right into the stream sinking deeper and deeper not even slightly bothered about the cold. Holding my breath I went underwater and after a few long seconds I came up breathing heavily. As I started moving my arms around me lathering the water on my skin, I felt it again.

Someone was definitely staring at me. I moved again like I do again with arms crossed against my chest and looked around the forest. No one. Not one bird. Definitely no leech. I began humming '_row row row your boat' _like I have been doing whenever I came here to dip to calm myself.

Then something happened. I heard a loud snap. I quickly turned around to see the tree's branch a few feet behind me shake. A few birds flew off. Oh so there were birds. I started feeling paranoid. Like danger was after me. I certainly hope it's not those centipedes. Suddenly I felt my heart skip a beat when I felt something brush my thigh. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?"

**Edward**

It took me 6 days to be exact for convincing my family that I wasn't going to kill myself. 6 hell filled days for me to make them leave me and for them to return back to Forks. Jasper and Emmett were the easiest to convince. Alice and Esme refused to let go of my hand for 3 straight days that I had to read a book with them in my arms.

It was truly very frustrating. Now I was finally free. My plan was to go for a quick hunt and then head down to the video store to get some movies and head back to my apartment. Some time for myself. No disturbance just pure classic movie distractions. Just then I heard a voice. Sudden thoughts were flashed.

_Aw hell let's just admit it. I have the biggest hips, balloon tits and dark nipples. _Flashes of a woman's nude body was shown. I gulped down my venomous saliva. _Why would anyone even like my body? I even stopped shaving ever since I became a wolf. _A flash of a woman's genital covered in dark curls was shown. I stopped walking I stopped breathing, god I stopped _thinking_.

_Who would even look at me like this without having to say at least something like, You should do something about your legs. Maybe your eyebrows and maybe you should go for a facial._ I was beyond disbelief. Was this woman blind? Was this how she saw her beautiful goddess like body?

I sniffed the air to find it was none other than the female herself. I gulped again. She was nude. I should not be here. It was the most disgraceful thing a man could ever do. However I am a man. I have to do this. Was I actually convincing myself?

I moved as silently as possible following her wet dog smell. It was not hard to locate. I soon came towards an open stream. She was there. That beautiful woman with the dark brown nipples. I felt a shiver run into me. I was actually peeping at a bathing woman. I felt some sort of a sick pleasure inside me.

No this was not my first time seeing nudity but this was the first time in my whole existence to see nudity take place in live action before me. Here I was standing behind this tree seeing her bathe. What is wrong with me? Suddenly there was a loud snap. I pulled myself back as I heard the water splash around.

Her heart was beating fast and her mind was racing. She knows she was being watched. Thankfully a few birds flew away causing her to relax. She almost thought it might be the centipedes. The thought of that brought a smile to my face.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK?" I reached out to peek again. She was looking down into the water. Her mind was racing too fast for me to read. She was frightened about something by the erratic heartbeat of hers.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelped out again. What was happening? Was she alright? She was backing away and I kept getting a better view of that clear toned back. A bug flew past my teeth and that was when I actually realized that my mouth was wide open.

Suddenly right before my eyes the woman screamed causing me to panic. There was a struggle in the water and it was like she was being pulled in. She started waving her hands up frantically and started gasping for air.

I should help her. I have to help her. She needs my help. She's drowning. I raced right into the water and pulled her out. She gasped for air. That was when I noticed I didn't pull her out alone but I pulled out another predator.

It was an enormous Anaconda to be accurate. The woman was screaming her head off. The snake had her wrapped around it. It was squeezing her to death. It bared and hissed with it's mouth wide open at me. I pulled it's weight in one hand and used my other to pull the woman while trying to swim.

The snake snapped me right in the neck and twisted me into it's death grip. This was bothering me too much. I was getting my butt handed to me by a snake no less. I let go of it's heavy weight and pulled it's head of my neck. Then I heard a loud crack.

I felt agonizing pain shoot up in my knee. Grunting in pain I swiftly ripped it's head of it's body. The woman began sinking and she was taking me down. Holding her up closer to me I grabbed on to the snake's body between my teeth and pulled it with my other hand tearing it's body.

I pushed the rest of the dead snake off the both of us and pulled the hysterical nude woman out of the water. Once we were out I noticed my legs and saw the left knee looking slightly crippled. It was broken. A clean break.

The woman stood before arms across her chest covering the dark nipples but leaving the part below between her legs bare. Nothing but dark curls. I ignored the shiver in me and briskly undid my buttons, took off my shirt and wrapped it around her. Not even a second later I felt a painful punch on my jaw.

She was screaming at me. But I had trouble concentrating because of my knee. Instead of listening to her I sat down on the dirty ground. I found a straight branch. I took off my belt ignoring her screams and began placing the branch on my broken leg and tying it together. I finally looked at her screaming at me with her eyes glaring at me in tears.

"Woman, can't you just stay out of trouble for one day?" I asked her. I was replied with silence. She was staring at me. Her mind was still racing but this time it was of anger. "What are you doing here?" She asked me. "I came to hunt." I grunted out. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my neck where the snake bit.

"A small thank you would be nice woman." "You were spying on me weren't you?" I froze. I knew I was caught. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She tried to reach out and only managed to grab me by my hair. She started shaking my hair pulling out strands. I had to force her hands of me and by the time I was done I felt like my brains were being pulled out.

"I'm warning you, stop hitting me woman." I said glaring at her. I just rescued her from becoming snake snack and this was how I'm being repaid? "FUCK YOU!" "I just saved your life got my neck bitten and had my knee broken by a pathetic snake. Woman I deserve more than just a thank you and you're hitting me?"

"I didn't ask for your help! All this while, whenever I took a bath over here it was you who was watching me right? You were watching me weren't you?" I rolled my eyes and moved back, "I assure you it wasn't me. I just came back here after almost a week. If it was anyone stalking you, it must have been that snake watching it's prey."

She didn't reply but her mind was pretty much talking back and forth. Then I heard it. Another voice. _**He saved you**__._ I looked around. I listened for another heart beat but there was none. _SHUT UP!_ I looked up to the woman frowning, "I didn't say anything." She rolled her eyes and sat down kneeling.

"I wasn't talking to you." She grumbled out. _I was talking to my wolf. _"Your wolf?" I asked before I could stop myself. She breathed in heavily her body trembling, "STOP! READING! MY! MIND!" Then again I hear the same voice. _**He saved you. How can you repay him like this?**__SHUT UP! HE'S A LEECH! HE'S OUR ENEMY!_

I looked at her in confusion, "Woman are you actually talking to yourself inside your head?" I asked as I felt my knee join back. She reached forward without a warning and punched me right in the face, "STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" That was it. I jumped on top of her and we began rolling again.

"Woman, I warned you. The next time you lay a hand on me I will-" I stopped myself as I noticed she was again naked. My shirt somewhere rolled off. "Get off of me!" I quickly scrambled up to my feet feeling no pain on my knee. I reached for the shirt and tried to wrap it around her again but before I could she burst into a big fury beast and the thoughts of _FUCK YOU_ were screamed at me.

I sighed shaking my head. Humans are never thankful, "Would you rather I have left you to die?" _YES! _Her mind screamed at me. I frowned at her, "What is your problem? I'm not asking you to go down on your knees and worship me, all I asked for was a simple thank you."

What is her damn problem? When I saved Bella from getting hit by Tyler's van she was thankful. Not only that but whenever I saved her she did thank me, even though she wanted to become a vampire for all of that, she still did thank me. Was saying a simple thank you that hard?

_I didn't ask for your help! I could have taken care of that stupid Python myself!_ I rolled my eyes, "That was an Anaconda." Her wolf eyes grew huge, _STOP FUCKING CORRECTING ME!_ I cringed and took a step back. What is wrong with this female? Whenever I corrected Bella, she would blush in the most beautiful way and ask me to explain most about whatever we were talking about but this one. God.

"If I don't then you would probably have the wrong snake in your mind." I said shrugging. _Well I don't care! Why are there even Pythons in Seattle? Maybe they have lived here for long._ I huffed at her inner thoughts.

"For the last time it was an Anaconda. Just because some idiot says Anacondas live only in South America it doesn't mean it's true. Snakes, both Pythons and Anacondas can live anywhere if they can survive the climate. Besides, Pythons are biters Anacondas mostly are squeezers. This is basic knowledge."

She looked at me. Her mind was silent. Like it had almost nothing to say to me. Then she turned her body away from me wagging that annoying tail and snorted. _Nerd._ She was actually walking away from me. I ran past her and stood blocking her way, "Do I get my appreciation now?"

_Get out of my way._ She growled. I sighed, "Whatever. Do yourself a favor and go back to La Push. You aren't used to being in a different forest." Without waiting for a reply I ran off in search of my hunt. Though the distant _FUCK YOU_ from her did put a smile to my face.

**Leah **

This part will contain Leah's conversation with her inner wolf

_What is wrong with me? __**This is your problem Leah. You have stopped respecting people because you believe people have stopped respecting us. **__Well it's true. __**It's not Leah. **__IT IS! No one used to respect me when I was in the pack! So why should I then? __**The vampire is not someone from our pack Leah. He saved us from the snake. Would any other leech do this?**_

It made sense though. _**It's not that difficult to show some respect Leah. **__Shut up! What would you know? You're just the inside me! You do not live my life! You don't know what I went through! _

_**I do Leah. I know everything, I live in you Leah, I'm living your life and I also know what you went through because I was there Leah, I went through it with you. You may not like the fact that we share this bond Leah but I want you to know that I respect us and I love us Leah. **_

I phased back and started slipping into my clothes. I was not gonna sit there and have a pointless conversation with my wolf. Who the hell does she think she is? Always having her input into my stuff. She promised she won't come out unless there was a life threatening danger. I sighed loudly and hopped on wearing my shoes.

Everyone else in our pack could control their wolf. Every inner wolf listens. Why in the world does mine always have to open her trap? Why can't she be quiet? Speaking in front of a damn leech, revealing more and more of our tribal secrets! Damn her!

I started going through the trees kicking away the dried leaves and reached the outside to civilization. Not many people noticed me. No one should. And why should I care? I'm free from my pack duties! I'm really free now. All I have to worry about is to work, earn and live my life.

Sure it's gonna be hard but it's not gonna be harder than killing a leech. I sighed, who am I kidding. I'd take a leech over reality any day. I need to get a better job. If only Sam that fucking asshole didn't command me to stay in La Push, I would have left to go to college. I could be a freaking nurse or a kindergarten teacher so even a cop.

I sighed again. What's the point in moping now. I was also ready to protect people than actually take responsibility on my studies. I started walking to my crappy rental apartment. Hopefully the landlady isn't home. I don't wanna face her after today. I need a proper shower.

No way in hell am I going to dip in that stream ever. I sighed again for the millionth time. The leech was right. I didn't know this forest like I knew La Push. I was like a little lost kid in the carnival. But there is no way in hell I'm leaving and going back to La Push.

I'm staying here. I'm going to work hard. I'm going to live my life. But first I need my damn shower.

**I'll be honest with you guys, I'm not feeling well. I'm having a massive headache. Really sorry about the errors. Do feed me with reviews. Chapter 4 is being written.**


End file.
